


amante meninos

by traumatizedlatingirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Arguing, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cuddling and Snuggling, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatizedlatingirl/pseuds/traumatizedlatingirl
Summary: Mello and Near are married. When they catch each other cheating on the other with the same person, they decide to set up a threesome.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t sure what to rate this but it is a smut so i’m not sure what you were expecting when you read the tags lol. 
> 
> the threesome doesn’t happen until chapter 3 so if you just wanna get to the point that’s where you go
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own death note or any of the characters

“So, are we going to talk about it?”

“About what, Near?”

Near sighed. “You know what.” 

Mello took a bite of his chocolate. “Is this about Matt?”

“Yes, it’s about Matt,” Near said. “Unless you’re sleeping with someone else as well.”

“I know you aren’t talking,” Mello said. “You fucked Matt, too.”

Near blushed. “How do you know about that?”

“I heard it, Near,” Mello said. “With my own ears. You were taking it up the ass and I heard you moaning! The whole damn building could hear it!” Mello began to raise his voice. 

“That never happened!”

“Then what did happen?!”

“It was merely a blow job,” Near said. 

“Like that makes it any better,” Mello said. 

“You know, you cheated on me first,” Near said. 

“Near, we were drunk!”

“You said that when I caught you making out with him at Wammy’s, when I caught you sleeping with your boss, and you even told Matt that when he caught us together!”

“I should probably stop drinking then,” Mello said. 

“Mello, I am tired of you! You always cheat on me, and I’m leaving!” Near threw some clothes into a bag.

Mello lowered his voice. “Now Near, think about this. We can talk this through.”

“No, we can’t!”

“Don’t yell at me!”

“Shut the fuck up, then!” Near slammed the apartment door on his way out. 

Mello began to cry, watching Near get in a taxi and leave. He sat down with a chocolate bar. Near would come back, right?

After six hours and no sign of Near coming back, Mello panicked and went looking for him. He wound up at Matt’s apartment, banging on the door. 

Linda answered the door. “Oh, hey Mello. What’s up?”

“Linda? What are you doing here?”

“I’m Matt’s roommate,” she said. “What’s going on? Are you crying?”

“Is my husband here?”

“There’s some albino dude here in Matt’s room,” Linda said. 

“That’s my husband! What’s he doing?”

Linda’s eyes widened when she realized what was going on. “Uhh, do you really wanna know?”

“For fuck’s sake, move.” Mello pushed Linda out of the way and stormed inside. 

“Get a divorce while you’re at it,” Linda yelled angrily.

Mello kicked down the door. 

“Linda, you could have- Oh shit,” Matt said. 

Near looked at Mello, then stared at Matt. “What the fuck is he doing here?” 

“Oh, you’re drunk,” Mello said. 

“Mello, what are you doing here?” Near got off Matt and stared at Mello, slurring his words as he spoke. “You just wanted to cause chaos.”

“I came looking for you because I was worried,” Mello said. “And now you’re blind drunk.”

“Matt, get him out of here,” Near said. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Matt said. “What is going on here?”

“You’re fucking my husband,” Mello yelled. 

Matt yelled back at Mello. “I didn’t know you guys were married! Besides, I fucked you too!” 

“I’m going home,” Mello said. “Near, you’re coming with me.”

“I’m leaving.” Near grabbed his bag.

“Near, you’re drunk,” Mello said. 

“I’ll get an Uber,” Near said. “Matt, go get me an Uber.” 

Matt slipped out of the room as the two argued. “Linda, go call an Uber.”

“Where are we going?” Linda grabbed her purse.

“Not for me,” Matt said. “For Near.”

“God damn it,” Linda said, pulling out her phone. “Okay, I got the Uber. He’s five minutes away.”

“Okay, good,” Matt said. 

“Matt, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Why do you always fuck married people?”

“Fuck off, Linda,” Matt said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own death note

Near woke up at L’s house with a migraine. 

“About time you woke up,” L said. “What brings you to my house, Near?”

“When did I get here?”

“Last night, you showed up wasted drunk,” L said. “I figured I wouldn’t ask until you got up.”

“Give me some cake, I’m starving,” Near said. 

L passed him a plate. “So, are you gonna tell me what happened?”

Near blushed as he twirled his hair. “I’ve been having problems with my marriage.”

“Oh shit,” L said. “What happened?”

“You see, Mello and I cheated on each other, with Matt.” Near’s voice got quieter with every word he spoke.

“Wait, so you both fucked-”

“Yeah,” Near said. “I don’t know what to do.”

“So let me get this straight,” L began. “You cheated on Mello with Matt, and Mello cheated on you with Matt?”

“That is correct.”

“You know what my advice is, Near?”

“What? Get a divorce? I really love him, L,” Near said. 

“Set up a threesome.”

“Excuse me?”

“You like each other, and you both like Matt,” L said. “Set up a threesome.”

“You know, that’s a good idea!”

“I’m a genius,” L said. “Now go talk to Mello.”

“I’ll go get a taxi,” Near said. “Thanks L!” 

L fell off the couch as he passed out from exhaustion.

xxx

Near finally came home. “Mello? Are you here?”

“Yeah, I’m in the bedroom,” Mello said. 

Near entered the bedroom. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah, we do,” Mello said. “Let me guess. You want a divorce.”

“No, not at all,” Near said. “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because this marriage is in shambles, Near,” Mello said. 

“I know, but I have an idea,” Near said. 

“Near, what idea could you possibly have that’s going to save this marriage?”

“Okay, hear me out,” Near said. “What if we had a threesome?”

Mello spit his chocolate onto the floor. “What?”

“We both like Matt,” Near said. “And we like each other, so we should just have a threesome instead of sneaking around behind each other’s backs.”

“That actually is a good idea,” Mello said. “Would Matt be down for that, though?”

“Of course he would be,” Near said. “I love you too much to leave you.”

“I love you too, Near,” Mello said. 

Near climbed onto Mello’s lap, kissing him. He explored Mello’s mouth with his tongue, tasting all of the chocolate. 

Mello’s hands wandered up Near’s shirt, feeling all over his scrawny body, leading down to his groin. He unzipped Near’s fly.

“Can I give you head?”

“Go ahead,” Near said. 

Mello swirled his tongue around the tip before taking Near into his mouth. He felt Near’s hand in his hair, messing it up, then suddenly stopped.

“Can I eat your ass?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“That was random, but sure,” Near said. “Can I shower first?”

“Only if I can come with,” Mello said. 

Mello turned on the shower and undressed Near for him.

Near kissed Mello, giggling into his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mello said. He pulled Near into the shower and put soap into his hair. 

“I love when you wash my hair,” Near said. 

“Can I eat your ass now?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Near said. 

Mello got on his knees. “Near, you need to bend over if I wanna do this.”

“Oh yeah.”

Mello licked around Near’s hole, using one hand to jack him off, the other to get himself off.

“Mello, put it all the way in,” Near moaned. 

“I just started,” Mello said. He slid his whole tongue inside Near’s tight hole.

Near’s cum exploded onto Mello’s hand. 

“Near, it’s been 5 minutes,” Mello said.   
Near blushed. “It’s not my fault.”

“Let’s go call Matt,” Mello said. “See if he’s down for the threesome.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death note is not mine

“So, a threesome?” Matt lit a cigarette. “Can I smoke in here?”

“That’s fine,” Near said. “Yes, a threesome. You heard us correctly.”

“You already fucked the both of us, anyway,” Mello said.

“Fuck it, let’s do it,” Matt said. 

Mello took a hit from the cigarette. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I’m down,” Matt said. “Can we go to a sex shop first? There’s some stuff I wanna get.”

“Oh, you’re freaky,” Mello said. “Sure. Let’s go.”

xxx

They didn’t buy much at the store, just a ton of lube and a huge anal vibrator that made Near blush. He snuggled up to Mello in the backseat as Matt drove.

Near kissed Mello, reaching into his pants to give him a hand job.

“Hey, we’re almost there,” Matt said. “We can do that shit there.”

When they got into the house, Mello took the vibrator out of the box and turned it on. 

“Whoa,” Matt said. “That thing is strong. I’m afraid of it.”

“I’m not taking it,” Mello said. 

The two looked at Near.

Near blushed. “What? Why are you looking at me?” 

“Near, can you put this in your ass?”

“Matt, jeez,” Mello said. 

“I’m kinda scared,” Near said. 

“I’ll go slowly,” Mello said. 

“Okay, just be gentle,” Near said. 

Mello put plenty of lube on the toy and around Near’s hole. “Are you ready?”

Near snuggled up to Mello. “Go ahead.”

Mello slowly inserted the toy. “How’s this?”

Near moaned loudly, clutching Mello’s shirt. He grabbed Matt’s hand, moving it to his dick.

Matt kissed Near’s belly before taking him into his mouth. Mello kissed Near, and Near struggled to kiss back. Near moved his hands, wrapping them around Mello’s dick, slowly jacking him off. 

Near leaked cum into Matt’s mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Matt swallowed. “Don’t apologize, sheep boy.” He kissed Near. 

Mello turned up the settings on the toy, making Near writhe with pleasure. 

Matt exposed himself to Near. 

Near wrapped his small hands around Matt’s dick. “Can you fuck my face with it?”

Matt began gently fucking Near’s mouth, while Mello thrust the toy in and out of Near’s asshole. 

Near took Matt out of his mouth. “Matt,” he panted. “I want you inside me.”

“But your toy,” Matt said. 

“Pull it out, put it in Mello,” Near said. 

Matt handed the toy to Mello, and Mello got up to clean the toy. Matt slid into Near’s asshole, leaving hickeys into his chest once he was in.

Mello came back with the toy and he kissed Near, while Near put the toy inside Mello.

Matt finished inside of Near and lied down next to him, spooning him, while Near fucked Mello with the vibrator. He sucked hickeys into Mello’s chest, tangling his fingers in blond hair. 

Mello came all over Near’s belly, then snuggled up with him after Near took the toy out. 

“That was fun,” Near panted. 

“Yeah,” Mello said. “That vibrator is the best thing we’ve ever bought.”

Matt lit a cigarette. “I should hang out with you guys more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egg

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wasn’t going to post this disgusting story but my best friend said i should so here it is lol


End file.
